Lonelywood
| capital = | area = Ten Towns, Icewind Dale | size = | ruler1 = Regis | ruleryear1 = | ruler2 = Muldoon | ruleryear2 = 1351 | ruler3 = Baldemar Thurlow | ruleryear3 = 1281 | ruler4 = | ruleryear4 = | ruler5 = | ruleryear5 = | rulertype = Council spokesman | government = Autocracy | languages = | races = Humans | religion = | currency = | reckoning = DR | population1 = | popyear1 = | population2 = | popyear2 = | population3 = | popyear3 = | imports = | exports = Knucklehead scrimshaw | alignment = | allegiance = Ten Towns | usethe = | useon = | inhabitants = yes | locations = yes | organizations = yes | settlements = }} Lonelywood was a town in Ten Towns within the cold region of Icewind Dale. It was known as being the "first choice" for rogues seeking a refuge in Icewind Dale. Geography This northernmost town was surrounded by the Lonely Woods with Maer Dualdon on the west side and the Bryn Shander Trail on the east. History Before Drizzt Do'Urden journeyed to Icewind Dale, Regis was the "leader" of the town, but in 1351 DR after Wulfgar's people raided Ten Towns, Regis retired as council spokesman, although the city continued to use him to "market" the town. Even after his move to Mithral Hall, he maintained a home there for some time. Muldoon became the next town spokesman in 1351 DR. He was originally from Waterdeep, but came to Lonelywood with his father when his father was kicked out of Waterdeep (although he later returned). Muldoon became a successful merchant and council spokesman. Regis returned to Lonelywood in 1483 DR and once again purchased a house there, spending time "fishing" in Maer Dualdon. In the forest not far from his house, Catti-brie built a small garden shrine to Mielikki. Defenses In time of war, Lonelywood could muster a militia of 100 to 500 humans who were armed with dwarven weapons and light armor. Notable inhabitants * Baldemar Thurlow, former wagon maker and council spokesman for Lonelywood. * Arden Thurlow, Baldemar's disillusioned wife dissatisfied with her lot in life. * Tybald Dunn, a cooper struggling under Baldemar's strict control over merchant affairs. * Ambere Dunn, Tybald's disillusioned wife who spent most her time drinking in the tavern. * Hailee Dunn, Tybald and Ambere's troublesome daughter. * Thom, an elderly shipwright who was gradually losing his eyesight. * Young Ned, an assistant shipwright who, for some reason, spoke like a pirate. * Murdaugh, a heavy drinker who spent a great amount of time at the Whistling Gallows. * Kieran Nye, owner and bartender of the Whistling Gallows and fugitive member of the Hosttower of the Arcane. * Emmerich Hawk, bowyer and self-assumed "ranger" who sought to protect the forest. He was a follower of Silvanus who believed he had earned the anger of his god. * Quinn Silverfinger, Grand Syndar of Waukeen and head of the local temple. * Purvis, a simple-minded grave digger. Notable locations * The Happy Scrimshander, a small shop facing the harbor and providing all materials, including ivory, for scrimshaw carvers. * The Whistling Gallows, a large inn near the center of town run by Kieran Nye. Appendix Gallery File:4390_Lonelywood.jpg lonelywood.png|Lonelywood as shown in Icewind Dale Appearances ;Novels: * The Crystal Shard * The Companions ;Computer games: * Icewind Dale: Heart of Winter External links * References Connections de:Waldheim Category:Settlements Category:Locations in the Ten Towns Category:Locations in Icewind Dale Category:Locations in the Frozenfar Category:Locations in Northwest Faerûn Category:Locations in Faerûn Category:Locations on Toril Category:Locations Category:Locations on Maer Dualdon